


Stray Kids One-Shots

by prettiest_binnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, Shameless Smut, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Soft Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids are Family, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Submissive Kim Seungmin, Submissive Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Seo Changbin, Submissive Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tags Are Fun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, wholesome stray kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: just some skz one-shots i thought of.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this as much as possible ^^

hii this is a new one-shot book im starting, i take requests for ANY skz ship within ot8 thank you !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: https://mobile.twitter.com/mirohmirrors
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors
> 
> (i accept requests on both <3)


	5. chan and changbin, domestic, christmas fluff 🥺🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to make this for christmas <33

"chan! chan! are you gonna tell him!?"  
hyunjin and jisung were running around the dorm to chans room once changbin had left the dorm to go do some errands.

"i..i dont know it doesnt seem like the right time."  
jisung scoffed and grabbed the small ring box out of chans drawer, putting it in the olders hand.

"youve been saying that since december of last year hyung."  
chan groaned, he had been wanting to propose to changbin since they were outted by dispatch with their yearly couple news. though, stays were happy for them, its not like it wasnt anything they didnt know about.

"i just have to make it perfect you know?"  
hyunjin sighed and called someone on his phone, the door opening fast with jeongin carrying a bunch of christmas decorations.

"hyung take these, find a nice place to set them up, maybe by the han river, take him out on a christmas eve walk and then reach the spot, boom pop out the ring."  
hyunjin suggested, taking the box from jeongin with a peck to the cheek, then handed it to chan.

"i mean what if he-"  
minho walked into the room and walked straight towards chan.

"you big idiot, he loves you, you love him, you dont wanna lose that, propose to him before i fuck your mom."  
hyunjin and jisung stood there with their mouth opened. jeongin was unfazed because hyunjin had covered his ears the second minho walked in.

"what hyung?"  
jeongin looked to hyunjin.

"dont worry about it baby."  
hyunjin patted his head.

"yah, come on im like 20!"  
jeongin pouted, he knew hyunjin was teasing him and would eventually tell him but he was still upset.

"hey whos your hyung?!"  
hyunjin yelled back, the others sighed, knowing exactly where this was leading.

"hey whos your top and dom?"  
jeongin teased hyunjin and watched as the boy turned red.

"h-hey stop! that doesnt count!"  
hyunjin stormed out of the room. jeongin shrugged his shoulders and went to go look for him.

"theyre gonna fuck huh?"  
seungmin came in, watching everything from the door frame with felix who was previously baking.

"most likely."  
jisung responded, they waited a minute for hyunjin to scream.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCK!"  
hyunjin screamed from the living room as jeongin carried him upstairs.

"yeah, chan its best you dont come back to the dorm."  
chan sighed and nodded, getting in his car with the box that hyunjin gave him.

~~~

an hour into decorations chan was pretty much done, thats when he got a call from changbin.

"hello?"  
chan picked up, his voice shaky from the cold air.

"hey channie, where are you? i didnt see you when i came back to the dorm, but i did see seungmin and felix making out in the couch while jisung and minho were playing video games completely unfazed by hyunjins moans from upstairs."  
chan rolled his eyes, it wasnt anything new, they all felt pretty comfortable making out and doing whatever else while everyone was in the room, the only person who was uncomfortable doing anything more than kissing in front of people was hyunjin so him and jeongin usually stayed upstairs.

"as usual, where are you right now?"  
chan asked, looking at the time.

"i just got out of a game of mario cart with jisung and minho and now im hiding in the bathroom because jisung wont admit defeat."  
chan chuckled and bit his lip.

"hey whats wrong?"  
changbin caught onto chans weirdness.

"huh? oh um i just wanted to talk to you, meet you outside the dorm in five?"  
changbin thought about all the things chan would want to talk about, then it hit him. what if chan wanted to break up?

"oh...okay, sure."  
changbin ended the call and noticed a pair of feet outside the door.

"go away jisung."  
changbin opened the door and walked right past jisung.

~~

changbin was sitting in chans car while he drove over to the river, fiddling with his fingers.

"so what did you want to talk about...?"  
chan stiffened up and cleared his throat.

"its a surprise."  
chan answered, finding parking wasnt easy, there were a lot of people.

"can you wear this for me baby?"  
chan handed changbin a blindfold.

"uh..okay..?"  
changbin took the blindfold from his hands and put it on, the second he did chan grabbed on to his arm and led him further.

"chan where are we going?"  
changbin shivered from the cold, he probably shouldve brought a bigger jacket.

"its a surprise~ calm down binnie we'll be there soon."  
chan started questioning himself the sooner they got to chans little made up proposal.

"okay um bin, d-dont take off the blindfold yet."  
changbin nodded his head and chan sat him down on the bench.

"y-you know i love you so much...and, and..."  
chan could feel people staring and when he looked he saw the rest of his members standing and watching them from afar, they werent wrong, chan had been wanting to do this for so long and hes finally got the chance to do it. so he got down on one knee, pulled out the ring, and continued.

"you mean everything to me bin, i love you so much and i want that to last forever. i want to be with you forever, i want to hold you in my arms until eternity and after that. Seo Changbin...my, beautiful amazingly smart and wonderful boyfriend, will you..."  
changbin gasped and pulled off the blindfold to find chan kneeling down and the ring right in front of him.

"chan..."  
changbin pulled the older boy up and kiss him.

"i'll take that as a yes..?"

"yes! what else would it mean?!"  
changbin felt chan slip the ring on his finger, it was quiet for a momment then chan looked behind changbin and found felix crying. jisung noticed that chan had seen them and theh all went in for a hug with the two.

"chan you big idiot you actually did it."  
jisung was also crying but on chans shoulder.

"you guys are more of an emotional mess than hyunjin."  
chan rolled his eyes and patted jisungs back to make him stop crying.

"lets go back to the dorm and have dinner yeah?"  
changbin suggested and at the word food jisung stopped crying.

"can we get takeout that chan hyung is paying for?"  
jeongin asked with big eyes.

"god you guys are going to make me go broke."  
chans sighed, changbin pulled chans arm over his shoulder and cuddled close to the older male.

"i love you.."  
chan smiled and kissed changbins head.

"i love you too, merry christmas bin."  
changbin looked at the ring then back at chan.

"merry christmas channie."

end.


	6. smut, minho, seungmin (bttm minho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warnings‼️  
> smut  
> hyung kink  
> 2min- bottom minho, top seungmin (req)

"seung! what if they dont like me!"  
minho pouted as seungmin stepped out of the shower, minho following. seungmin had agreed to dinner with his parents only if he could invite minho as well to meet them.

"well we could always stay home instead."  
seungmin turned around and put his hands on the wall behind minho, trapping him in the corner of the bathroom.

"i'd like that."  
minho smirked and leaned in to place his hands on seungmins chest and kiss him, before he could even touch him seungmin walked away.

"but my parents wouldnt like that now would they baby?"  
seungmin smirked hearing minho whine from inside the bathroom.

"seung! you cant just do that and walk away!!"  
minho clung to seungmin who was on his way to their bedroom.

"oh really? then why did i just do it."  
seungmin leaned in to a kiss and pulled away as minho tried to take it farther.

"hm fine im not going."  
minho slouched on the bed, wearing only his towel.

"oh come on, you know im just playing around hyungie."

minho pouted again and turned away from seungmin.

"fine, fine, since your so stubborn you can wear this to dinner and we can finish this when we get home."  
seungmin pulled out a vibrator and handed it to minho to put in.

"min! not if you have the control."  
minho took the remote from seungmins hands.

"alright fine, but you have to be a good boy and at least turn it on to 5 by the end of the night."  
seungmin explained while pointing to each level.

"five? seungie thats the highest level i dunno.."  
minho chewed his lip.

"you want to get fuck right? or would you rather have me change it to four the second we get there?"  
minho turned red and shook his head no.

"alright then, get ready."

~~

before minho knew it they were already at seungmins parents house.

"seungmin! baby! whos this you brought with you?"  
seungmins mom opened the door and pulled seungmin into a tight hug.

"mom this is minho, my...boyfriend."  
minho went for a hand shake but she also pulled him into a hug, accidentally hitting the on button for the vibrator, setting it off for the first level.

"its so amazing to meet you minho, please make yourself comfortable!"  
seungmin chuckled, realizing why minho was so tense suddenly.

"yeah relax hyung."  
seungmin elbowed him and lead him to sit down on the couch.

"alright im gonna finish cooking up dinner, why dont you boys go sit in seungmins room for a bit?"  
seungmin nodded and gently slapped minhos thigh to get up, hitting the button for the second level, letting out a whine, minho tried his best to hold it in.

"s-seungmin why did you do that?"  
minho turned red as he felt himself growing harder.

"oh come on, its only the second setting."  
seungmin whispered in his ear.

~~

dinner went semi smoothly, minho had a hard time at first making himself comfortable with the buzzing noise which it seemed only he heard completely blocking out any other sounds from his ears. it went downhill when minho was finally ready to put it on the last level as they were getting ready to leave, then right when he bumped it up seungmins mom stopped them to ask some questions.

"oh! seung baby do you guys think you can stay and keep the house while we go out to the market, we'll keep it quick?"  
minho almost screamed, he couldnt handle the vibrator anymore.

"sure dont worry mom and dad, also please dont rush yourself."  
once they were gone seungmin checked for the car to leave the parked area and dragged minho to his bedroom.

~~

"aw you poor baby you did so good today, mins really proud."  
miho whined at the praise he was receiving.

"minnie can minho take it out? hurts min-"

"ah no, where my honorifics?"  
minho gulped, and moaned when seungmin grabbed onto his hard erection.

"h-hyungie, t-take it out...p-please!"  
minho spat out, seungmin kissed his cheek and turned off the vibrator. minho sighed in relief.

"how was that baby? did you feel like you needed to use your safe word?"  
minho shook his head, he always found it cute how seungmin always asked these kinds of questions.

"m okay i promise, but can you fuck me now?"  
minho whined.

"yeah of course baby."  
seungmin felt for a condom under his bed and a bottle of lube.

"i knew i had some."  
seungmin held up the condom proudly, minho scoffed.

"tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?"  
minho nodded and seungmin slipped on the condom. aligning himself with minhos hole, he pushed in while searching for any signs of discomfort from minho, after not seeing any he bottomed out, minho moaned so loudly he was sure the neighbors could hear it.

"fuck s-seung. faster!"  
minhos words were broken but seungmin understood. minho dug his nails into seungmins back while he fucked into him so hard he was sure he couldnt walk.

"mhm h-hyung, m-minho.. cum plesse!"  
minho whined, he needed to come really badly.

"yeah of course baby."  
seungmin kissed minhos tears and stroked his cock until he came all over his stomach and seungmins hand.

"fuck....that was amazing."  
minho sighed, speaking to himself.

"yeah, we should uh head home before my parents see you like this."  
seungmin got up to get some tissues to clean them up.

"of youd like to carry me for a whole week that'd be amazing min."  
minho chuckled. seungmin rolled his eyes and dressed minho, carried him to the car and drove home.

"i love you min."  
minho whispered once laying in bed next to his lover.

"i love you too hyung."  
suengmin whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im afraid if i dont get more requests that i might make this thing all about hyunjin bcs hes my ult bias and i have no control so please leave recommendations 😭


	7. hyunjin and jeongin, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chatper warnings‼️  
> hyunin are boyfriends  
> fear of thunderstorms/hard rain  
> indicated dom hyunjin sub jeongin.

it was raining, expected from your winter night in korea, for some it was calming and good relaxation noise for sleeping, yang jeongin though thought completely different, ever since he was a kid he had been afraid of loud rain and thunderstorms. hyunjin had already been prepared for this, being his hyung and his boyfriend he always knew exactly what jeongin needed. jeongin usually slept in hyunjins bed cuddled close to him but today was different, chan wanted to do some late night recordings with jisung, minho, and hyunjin so they were busy in the studio, jeongin knew he would have been fine, but then the rain came.

~~~  
hyunjin went to get snacks for chan and the others when he heard the rainfall.

"hm that sounds really pretty.."  
hyunjin said to himself while collecting the snacks from the vending machine. he walked back to the studio and the sound of rain could be heard through the thick walls, hyunjin bit his lip knowing his boyfriend was laying in the covers alone and probably cold.

"hey hyung i'll be back."  
hyunjin told chan, taking his phone with him.

"innie? baby how are you doing?"  
hyunjin could hear jeongin shaking from the other end of the phone.

"m, its cold jinnie. are you g-guys almost done?"  
hyunjin sighed, he felt bad for leaving jeongin alone but he couldnt leave now.

"i know innie, i'll be back at the dorm in a few i promise."

"a few what?"  
jeongin sniffed

"im not sure yet baby."  
hyunjin explained how they still had some work to do and couldnt just leave.

"okay, i'll ask felix to say with me for a little of something..."

"thats alright innie, whatever you need to make yourself feel better, i love you."

"i love you too hyungie."  
hyunjin smiled and hung up the phone.

"everything alright jin?"  
chan came out of the studio to sit with hyunjin.

"yeah, just innie, you know how he gets around this time."  
hyunjin stared out a window in the hallway and saw a strike of thunder and felt jeongins pain from the dorm.

"you can go if you want jin, you know that."  
hyunjin smiled then shook his head.

"no, id rather not put this off further, lets go finish yeah?"  
chan nodded and helped hyunjin up.

~~~

"finally finished recording sessions, lets pack up and go home guys"  
chan announced, hyunjin got up and stretched, he noticed how late it was and that it was thundering, his only hope was that jeongin was sleeping. he packed quickly and stood outside of the doors to the jyp building. he called felix hoping that jeongin was sleeping.

"hey hyung."

"hey, lix! is um jeongin asleep?"

"well, not exactly. hes been trying to for like an hour but wont until you come home."  
hyunjin sighed, it wasnt anything new though, jeongin was always stubborn until he got what he wanted for eventually gave up.

"can i talk to him?"  
felix nudged at jeongin and told him hyunjin was on the phone.

"jinnie hyung?"  
jeongins voice was small and scared.

"innie! hi baby, im almost home okay? just waiting for the others to pack up their stuff okay?"

"okay hyung, can we watch a movie when you get here?"

"innie its late and-"

"wow so now i cant watch a movie with my boyfriend?"  
jeongin teased.

"okay fine, i'll be home soon ok?"  
jeongin nodded.

"okay hyung i'll see you later."  
they both said goodbye and hyunjin hung up.

"alright you guys ready to head home?"  
chan came out of the building last and looked for his car.

"hyung doesnt this say thirty minute parking?"  
jisung pointed to the sign and chans heart dropped.

"ha...your kidding right..."  
chan found a sticky note which he assumed was previously attached to his now towed away car.

"oh my god."  
chan sighed and called changbin to pick them up. it had been raining the whole time and hyunjin was debating on weather or not to run back to the dorm like the kdrama boyfriend he thought he was.

"fuck this, im gonna channel my inner kdrama boyfriend and run back to the dorm."  
hyunjin got up from where he was sitting and tied his hair back and pulled his hoodie up, he took off in the rain.

"how much you wanna bet he gets lost."  
minho looks at his watch.

"id say 10, make it 20 if he calls me within five minutes to find him."  
chan sighs, setting a timer for five minutes.

"fine then you owe me 20 if he makes it all the way before bin gets here."  
chan agreed to that and they shook on it. jisung laughed as him and minho watch hyunjin on his snapchat maps going the wrong way.

"oh shit now hes going the right way."  
minho pointed out.

~~~

"fuck i should've waited."  
hyunjins sighs, out of breath and covered in rain drops, he walked a little further and saw the dorm build.

"finally! ha shit im never doing that again."

he stepped into his and jeongins room, finding felix laying next to jeongin on his phone. jeongin covered in two blankets, jumping out of them when he saw hyunjin peeking his head around the door frame.

"jinnie hyung!!"  
jeongin exclaimed, he hugged the older but pulled away when he saw how wet his clothes and hair were.

"what the fuck did you run here? also wheres minho and the others?"  
felix stepped out of the room and looked for the others.

"yeah something like that, theyre still waiting for changbin. im gonna go shower, wanna come innie?"  
hyunjin grabbed a towel from his bed and one for jeongin.

"oh sure!"

~~~

a few minutes after the others showed up with changbin.

"FELIX DID HYUNJIN MAKE IT HERE? IS HE DEAD?"  
jisung yelled to him the second they walked in, felix and seungmin had been watching tv a few minutes before hyunjin and jeongin went to bed.

"yeah he made it like 15 minutes before you guys but completely drenched."  
jisung laughed as chan pulled 20 out of his pocket and handed it over to minho.

"im rich motherfuckers!"  
minho laughed and disappeared into his room. chan peeked around into hyunjin and jeongins room and saw them both fast asleep in hyunjins bed.


	8. 3racha, smut (chan, jisung, and changbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warning‼️
> 
> threesome
> 
> double penetration
> 
> degradation
> 
> bottom chan
> 
> top jisung/changbin
> 
> all of them are over 18 here for the sake of smut

"hyung are you okay?"  
changbin called out to the older boy sitting next to him, resting his hand on his back.

"huh? oh yeah i just feel like the songs missing something...its really frustrating.."  
chan bit his nail as jisung walked back into the studio with snacks, handing a bag of chips to chan.

"which song? dragon three?"  
chan nodded and threw his hands on his face.

"i think you need a break hyung."  
changbin suggested, looking over at jisung.

"you work so hard hyung, i think you should sit back, and relax for a little."  
jisung got up from his seat and walked over to sit on changbins lap.

"im sorry guys im not in the mood to-"  
jisung got up from changbin and straddled chans lap.

"no baby, its your turn."  
jisung whispered in his ear. they were all switches but chan being the oldest out of the three he was usually the one topping, not very use to bottoming.

"o-oh...okay."  
chans face turned a bright red, suddenly feeling small under changbin and jisungs gaze.

"you work so hard baby, way more than a dumb puppy like you should. do you agree?"  
changbin also got up and put his hand under chans chin.

"y-yes.."  
chan whined when he felt jisung lightly suck on his neck while changbin unbuttoned his shirt.

"binnie..sung.."  
chan looked at the two fully clothed, he tugged at changbins shirt and the boy took it off quickly, jisung following.

"better sweetheart?"  
chan nodded and smiled at the two who returned it.

"your so hard already hun.."  
chan made a high-pitched moan when jisung cupped his balls, playing around with his clothed erection as changbin overstimulated his sensitive nipple, which they both knew he had.

"b-binnie! s-sungie!"  
chan squirmed under the two, whining at the overstimulation.

"hey its okay baby, here im gonna take off your pants yeah?"  
jisung and changbin both stopped, waiting for the older boys response. chan leveled out his breathing and opened his eyes, chans forehead sweating from how close to was to coming.

"m-mhm please s-sungie.."  
changbin kissed his forehead while jisung undid his pants. once they were off the two undid their own and jisung sat at their small couch in the corner of the studio, patting his thigh for chan to sit on. chan obeying the younger and sitting on his lap. feeling jisungs erection through his boxers.

"youre so pretty channie."  
jisung started grinding on chans ass while changbin was sitting on his chair cursing under his breath as he watched the two.

"b-binnie."  
chan called out to him and changbin came to his side, holding his hand while jisung was spreading lube on his fingers to prep the older.

"its alright baby boy, we got you."  
changbin kissed his forehead as jisung pushed in the first finger, immediately hiding his face in jisung chest, squirming around as he felt jisung add a second finger.

"i bet it feels good huh puppy?"  
chan moaned in response and they both took that as a yes.

"you wanna take me or bin hyung first pup?"  
jisung asked pulling his fingers out and wiping the extra lube on a towel he took out of the drawer.

"b-both? same t-time..?"  
chan was a mess, his mind was hazy and couldnt think straight, not remembering the last time he was taken care of.

"baby i think you need more prepping for that"  
changbin spoke up rubbing small circles on the olders back.

"b-bin, s-sung."  
he called both of them, looking at both of them. he whispered between both of their ears.

"ruin me please, fuck me until i cant walk anymore, the only thing i will ever think about is both of you.."  
jisung and changbin looked at each other and back at chan, the whispered amongst each other and went back to chan.

"fine, but you know your safe word, and three taps if you cant talk."  
jisung explained and chan nodded. jisung and changbins expressions turning dark, just what chan wanted. he loved it when he boyfriends were soft and caring with him but loved it even more when they went rough on him.

"changbins lap channie."  
jisung spoke up, chan got off his lap and sat on changbins lap who had moved to the chair to make thinfs easier.

"beautiful, you go in first sung?"  
jisung nodded and lubed himself before lining up with chans hole, as expected from the older he was really tight, jisung happy he didnt prep him longer. chans face was buried in changbins chest as jisung set himself at a fast pace. chan was moaning loudly and high-pitched, something the other two didnt hear often but never forgot.

"you like that huh? not enough preping, jisung being to big for your small pathetic hole?"  
changbin growled in chans ear as jisung went faster.

"y-yes! i l-love it- ah! s-sungie!"  
chan was crying trying to talk to changbin, jisung not making it easier by slapping his ass. changbin decided that chan was ready for both of them. quickly lining up his dick with chans hole, pushing in quickly, not giving the older boy enough time to adjust, he was practically screaming as changbin caught up with jisung pace.

"hey, baby speak up."  
changbin turned on their recording mic as chan got louder as changbin said, not knowing he had turned it on.

"who do you belong to cockslut?"  
chan moaned at the name, unable to speak.

"b-binnie a-and sung-sungie!"  
he breathed out as he felt jisungs pace get sloppier.

"p-please come inside- m-me!"  
chan moaned to jisung.

"what makes you think im gonna listen to you slut?"  
jisung smirked, he knew what was coming.

"mh- d-daddy? p-please come i-inside channie!"  
chan tried his best to act cute, despite the drool running down the side of his mouth and his eyes looking fucked out and tired. that was enough the drive jisung over the edge and all three of them knew that.

"saving that for later."  
chan heard changbin and watched as he reaches over to turn off the mic.

"b-binnie! w-what are you gonna do with that!?"  
chan cried to him, as he felt jisung come inside of him.

"i dont know maybe show the guys how much of a whore out leader is? gosh i wonder what they'd think of you?"  
changbin teased as he stroked the boys dick, chan coming with a loud moan.

"h-hyungie d-dont!"  
chan also knew what got changbin going, the younger cursing under his breath as he came inside of chan, his and jisungs cum running down the older boys thighs.

"hm, it was tempting."  
changbin shrugged and rummaged through something that was in his bag in his reach. he pulled out a butt plug knowing chan wouldnt want to clean up everything right now.

"you alright baby? sung and bin went to hard huh?"  
jisung and changbin pulled out, chan sensitive, whined with whatever was left in him, jisung quickly plugged the boy up and grabbed some wet wipes and cleaning up his thigh and cum.

"binnie? sungie?"  
chan called out to them, his eyes half closed and basically asleep.

"yes baby?"  
jisung picked up chans clothes and put them back on him as he laid in changbins lap.

"i love you guys..."  
chan whispered.

"i love you too sweetheart."  
changbin kissed the boys collarbone.

"i love you too channie."  
jisung also responded. then he faced changbin, setting a kiss on both of the boys lips.

"and i love you binnie."  
changbin giggled and kissed jisung with chan craddled in his arms.

"i love you too jisung."  
changbin then turned around to chans computer, and saved the recording he took earlier to a separate private file.

"lets get changed and bring him back to the dorm yeah?"  
changbin suggested, jisung nodded as he collected their clothes.

"its your turn to bottom next time binnie hyung."  
jisung smirked.

"yeah next year. you ALWAYS bottom."  
changbin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"shut up bun you love me."  
jisung laughed as he saw changbins face heat up, had it not been for sleeping chan in his arms he wouldve beat the shit out of jisung.

~~~

(the next day)

chan woke up sore everywhere, his ass was sore, his head hurt, everything was aching. he quite literally couldnt walk, he found his computer laying on his bed with a sticky note attached, a smiley face drawn on it with changbins signature.

"oh god.."  
chan mummbled to himself in the empty room. the computer opening to the file for Dragon Three, chan noticed an audio was added in that he didnt have their before. he turned down the volume a little and pressed play, skipping to his verse where the audio was inserted. his face quickly turned red, he closed the laptop and saw changbin and jisung laughing from the door frame.

"you like it hyung? it sounds complete now huh?"  
changbin giggled and left with jisung. they had added an audio of chan moaning that changbin recorded last night. it kind of turned chan on knowing that changbin had made it sound so clean.

end.


	9. hyunjin and jisung, smut (bttm hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warnings‼️
> 
> smut
> 
> hyunjin camboy
> 
> hyunsung are roomates
> 
> dom jisung sub hyunjin (req!)
> 
> bttm hyunjin

hyunjin and jisung, the two most unlikely people to be roomates, the two didnt even get along, always fought, and preferred to not even know anything about each other. they lived in their own bubbles and neither one talked to the other unless it was to get food, that someone was coming over, or they were leaving for a long time and wouldnt be back until later. it was better this way, happier they say. jisung usually left for work late at night, giving hyunjin enough time to do his job. sex work, he was a camboy, jisung his own roomate didnt even know about it, hyunjin perferred it this way since he'd die the day jisung found out how he thought of him, the things he did while jisung was fresh in his memory.

~~

hyunjin opened up his laptop and typed in his password, getting all his things ready as he watching jisungs car drive out of the parking lot. he changed into only a light pink sweater and some lace panties. he slipped on a mask to cover the top half of his face. turning on his stream and placing the camera so that only his neck down could be seen.

"hi everyone, im here a little earlier than usual hope thats okay."  
he watched the stream count go up and he smiled softy at the nice comments he got, he took absolutely no shit from anyone in his stream and immediately blocked them if he saw them rushing him or being rude.

" 'did you eat dinner?' no not yet actually my roommates bringing food home today after work."  
hyunjin liked telling his stream about his life and problems, it was like his safe place that he could just say whatever.

" 'you never talk about him! tell us somethings!' hm i dont talk about him much because i dont think he'd appreciate it..maybe if there was a donation.."  
hyunjin smirked when he saw the large donation notification.

"fine, you guys win. ask away."  
hyunjin leaned in closer to read the comments.

" 'when is his birthday?' hm you guys know the rules, no personal info."

" 'does he know what do you for a living?' ah this is a good one, no he doesn't actually! we hardly ever talk, its more of a childhood rivalry type of thing, its all in the past now but he doesnt want to talk to me still."  
hyunjin explained, he felt himself growing harder the more he talked about jisung.

"fuck, all this talk about him got me a little worked out, hm lets start yeah?"

hyunjin lifted up his sweater for a little before laying down and grabbing lube from the box was behind his computer.

"okay everyone, no commentary from here forward !"  
hyunjin giggled and laid back down on his back, he positioned the laptop where only his ass was visible. he squirted a good amount of lube on two fingers and slowly worked himself in and out, he whined and mewled every once in a while when he curled his fingers or if the lube was cold. he then pulled out a light pink dildo from the box, showing it off to the stream before sitting back up, he aligned his hole with the dildo, moaning when he bottomed out, he couldnt say it out loud because it would be considered private information but he really wanted to moan out jisung name so badly, he replaced his name with daddy, he bounced on the dildo, imagining jisung in its place. he had finally felt the build up of his high hit him, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body as he shot out white streaks of cum onto his bed sheets and hand. he panted for a second, grabbing his water bottle from the bedside, he had bid his goodbye to his stream before getting up to clean himself. 

~~~

he laid on his bed after cleaning and sighed. he ran his fingers all over his body, pretending it was jisung, wanting to open his eyes and it be jisung. he grazed over his nipple and whined.

"s-sungie, please."  
he whispered to himself,  
he knew it was wrong to think of his roommate this was but he couldnt help it, he had wanted the younger boy for so long.

"a-ah right there s-sungie!"  
hyunjin moaned as he pinched his own nipple, his eyes still closed. thats when he heard the floor creek outside of his room. he got up out of his bed, and slipped on jis sweater and some shorts. he opened the door and saw jisung sitting on the couch, deep in thought.

"j-jisung when did you get home..?"  
hyunjin spoke small, still standing by his door not wanting to confront the other.

"hyunjin hyung, come here.."  
jisung never used honorifics with hyunjin, he usually just called him jin and hwang.

"yeah whats-"  
hyunjin sat on the couch next to jisung, only to be thrown underneath the younger.

"hm, cute how you have your own little fantasies of me in your head."  
jisung got out his phone and played a recording of hyunjin moaning jisungs name just a few minutes ago.

"j-jisung i-"  
jisung shushed the older.

"dont worry, its cute baby."  
jisung smirked, catching the olders lips into a kiss, hyunjin was surprised at first but melted into the kiss and moved one of his hands from hyunjins side to slid it up his sweater. hyunjin moaned against jisungs lips, the younger never seeing him like this, usually use to his defensive and strong aura, he definitely didn't expect the boy to be such a submissive when they met, jisung had frequently thought about topping the older boy multiple times, he was just glad he came home early, hyunjin had basically made the first move for him.

"mh, s-sensitive...sungie."  
hyunjin whined when jisung pinched at his nipple.

"got it baby."  
jisung moved from hyunjins lips to his neck, light hickeys forming in jisungs path around hyunjins body, from his neck to his stomach.

"oh i wish i wouldve known about your little fantasies sooner baby."  
jisung smirked against hyunjins stomach.

"theres a lot about me you dont know..."  
hyunjin mewled as he felt jisung slip off his shorts and boxers.

"s-sungie."  
hyunjin tugged at jisungs shirt and pants, feelung uncomfortable being the only one naked. jisung got the hint and slipped off his shirt over his head, fiddling to unbuckle his jeans.

"better baby boy?"  
hyunjin nodded and blushed at the name. jisung assumed hyunjin had already prepped himself, after hearing hyunjin earlier.

"got any lube baby?"  
hyunjin nodded and tried to collect his thoughts.

"uh, b-box on top of my bed..theres some condoms too."  
jisung smirked and pressed a kiss to hyunjins forehead before disappearing into his room.

"fuck i left my computer on."  
hyunjin went red with embarrassment after realizing he left his computer open on his streaming site.

"is that why you always offer to pay the higher bills? does my jinnie have a little secret?"  
jisung smirked as he came back to hyunjin on the couch.

"s-stop it's embarrassing..."  
jisung ran his fingers on hyunjins inner thigh.

"i beg youre so pretty on stream, everyone else must be so jealous, i get to have you all to myself now."  
jisung started pumping his cock, spread the lube all over his length. he lined himself up with hyunjins hole, quickly bottoming out, and finding a pace for himself, the older boy yelling and crying as jisung took everything to quickly, he loved this side of jisung, the unmercifully and rough jisung. it was something he had been craving.

"s-sungie! h-hurts!"  
hyunjin moaned, jisung waiting a moment to look for any signs of discomfort, seeing none he carried on.

"youre so pretty baby, my pretty boy. such a shame im not the only one who gets to see you like this."  
hyunjin whined, jisung suddenly hit hyunjins bundle of sensitive nerves, the older boy crying loudly and high pitched.

"god youre so perfect jinnie."  
jisung flipped hyunjin on his back, he lifted his legs so he could hit the spot better.

"r-right there s-sungie!"  
hyunjin whined, jisung hitting that spot over and over again.

"s-sung can i come, p-please, please."  
hyunjin begged, his eyes watery. jisung smiled at how wrecked the boy looked.

"fuck yeah go for it baby, for sungie."  
with that hyunjin came with a loud moan, he was squirming everywhere, he started clenching around jisung and that was enough to drive him over the edge.

"say cheese baby boy."  
jisung smirked as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the mess that was hyunjin, the older boy holding up his fingers in a peace sign.

"lets clean you up yeah?"  
hyunjin nodded and let jisung carry him to the bathroom.

~~

"j-jisung..?"  
hyunjin spoke up to the older boy who was laying next to him in his room.

"yeah?"

"why did we hate each other so much..?"  
hyunjin felt jisung sigh against his neck.

"i dont think it was us, it was more of our parents, yours were the perfect-"  
hyunjin turned around to face jisung, resting his hand on his cheek.

"its okay, i hate them anyways. even with all their riches, ive never thought of them as mine, i hope you know that. im aware i come from a rich family, i myself though am not rich, fuck im a camboy for a living jisung."  
jisung giggled as he ran his fingers through hyunjins hair.

"but your a cute camboy, adorable even."  
jisung pouted at him playfully.

"jisung?"  
hyunjin felt himself getting tired.

"mhm?"  
jisung tightened his grip around the older.

"i love you.."

"i...i love you too"


	10. fluff jisung and felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warnings‼️  
> felix is asexual  
> just wholesome seunglix tbh
> 
> ages: felix- 20  
> seungmin- 21

"have you ever been in love?"  
felix asked himself, recalling something his best friend had asked him, he didnt know how to respond so he didnt. he looked at the text and wrote a draft, then deleted it...and wrote another. then deleted it. the truth was that felix hadnt been in love, in fact he didnt really believe in love. he got off his bed and put on his warmest jacket for it had been snowing all week, he got on his bike and made his way to seungmin house, his best friend.

"oh hey lix what-"  
felix dropped his bike into the snow and made his way to seungmin, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"the truth is seung, ive never been in love, and...and i dont want to! i-i don't believe in love..."  
he buried his face into seungmins chest, the older boy processing what he had said, nonetheless, wrapped his hands around felix also.

"i understand. so...you dont love anyone...? romantically of course."  
seungmin sighed, he had a crush on felix since they were young boys, but if this is how felix felt he knew that it couldnt be helped and he had to stay with his friend, as a friend.

"i-i dont think so...seung can i kiss you?"  
felix asked looking up at him, they had only kissed once before but that was it, mostly because felix stated after that he didnt enjoy it, seungmin just assumed he didnt like boys, looking back at it now he didnt really seem to like girls either..

"i mean sure-"  
felix pulled seungmin down and connected their lips, quickly disconnecting them.

"no...im sorry...it doesnt...feel comfy..."  
seungmin nodded, watching felix wipe his lips and look down in frustration.

"well does it feel comfy w-with girls?"  
felix thought about it for a second then shook his head.

"no, it doesnt feel comfy with anyone! seung whats wrong with me?"  
felix looked like he was about to tear up.

"what? no lix nothings wrong with you! let me show you something."  
seungmin grabbed onto his arm, leading him inside the house. they walked into seungmins familiar room and felix watched him pull out his phone, felix read the description of asexuality.

"asexual?"  
felix shook his head.

"i uh think its more of aromantic..you know..?"  
felix pointed to the description of aromatic and seungmin read it seungmin nodded his head and felix felt happy.

"i totally understand, im okay with that, so no more 'i love you's from me then?"

"unfortunately, unless youd like me to think of you as family."

felix giggled

"whatever makes you more comfortable lix."  
felix smiled and pulled him into another hug.

"thank you minnie."

"anytime lix."


	12. felix, jeongin, age regression, fluff and ansgt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warnings‼️
> 
> little space felix
> 
> just a lot of angst followed by fluff

Jeongin love felix so much, he loved everything about the boy and would do anything for him. Felix though, had a little secret. it was only known to the other 7 members and never brought it outside the dorm. Felix was an age regressor, he did it when he was most stressed or when he was feeling down. jeongin was the first to find out about this after noticing felix babbling to himself in the studio while they were recording, he had asked him about it the next day and ever since then slowly each member found out about felix, helping the boy trust them and letting him roam around the dorm as a little on their days off.

"innie hyungie!"  
felix called out to the younger from the kitchen.

"right here lixie!"  
jeongin responded from the laundry room where him and minho had been folding clothes.

"b-bokie drew t'is for innie hyungie!"  
felix handed jeongin the paper and minho watched in adoration as felix smiled widely, he had never seen the younger more happy than when he was in little space.

"wow its amazing i love it! whos this in the corner?"  
jeongin crouched down and pointed to a stick person who didnt have a name and seemed sad.

"oh! thats jinnie hyungie, he sad after bokie take his blue crayon, so bokie made him blue!"  
felix giggled and jeongin rolled his eyes playfully.

"did you at least give it back to him lixie?"  
felix shook his head and his eyes grew big and watery.

"s-should bokie give back? m sorry lixie not take any crayons again! dont b-be mad innie hyungie..."  
minho was shocked for a second how quickly felixs emotions changed. he was probably a little smaller today hence his sensitivity.

"no, no, innies not mad baby! just make sure you give it back to him after your done, okay?"  
jeongin wiped a single stray tear from felixs eye and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"o-o'tay!"  
felixs face lit back up, not a single tear in sight, before felix could run off again minho called to him.

"bokie!"  
felix stopped and turned around to look at minho, curiosity filling his eyes.

"how old are you baby?"  
felix smiled and counted his fingers before holding up four fingers.

"thank you baby!"  
minho shouted as felix ran away to go say sorry to hyunjin for stealing his crayon.

"can you take care of him if he decides to regress deeper?"  
chan was heard from the doorframe of the room. they had all agreed for jeongin to be felixs main caregiver since he knew the longest and probably knows the most about felixs habits. minho and chan worried for him, being the youngest he wasnt use to being a hyung so they tried their best to help him out the best they could.

"no, yeah i can care for him, he'd probably be a bit harder to care for when hes older than when he is really small."  
felix had only slipped into a really deep headspace once before, he had been feeling really on edge with everything and jeongin had a feeling it was coming that next morning. sure enough it did, no one was there it was just him and felix. something different felt off with felix, he had been more quieter, contrary to his normal energetic and talkative seven year old self. by that time jeongin concluded he was at least two or younger. it was really quiet, felix didnt fight him for bath time, didnt reject his food during lunch and was overall just a really big cuddle bug. they spent that day mostly laying in jeongins bed and watched some youtube occasionally playing a game on jeongins phone.

"innie i just worry if its too much for you?"  
chan spoke again, he was clearly concerned.

"chan hyung, i promise i have it under control-"  
the second jeongin finished his sentence he heard screaming coming from the living room, the voices belonging to jisung and hyunjin.

"hyungs! wheres felix?"  
the two stopped arguing momentarily and looked to where felix had been sitting before hand.

"he was right there where-"

"nice one hyung you fucking scared felix!"  
jisung yelled at the older boy.

"i did!? you started this you shit!"  
minho came into the room and tapped on jeongins shoulder, point towards his and felixs shared room. minho then went in the scold the other two for arguing in front of felix and should have kept their business elsewhere.

jeongin opened the door to his and felixs room, felix covered under his blankets. tiny sniffles being heard from underneath the blanket. jeongin didnt know what headspace felix was in, if he had gone deeper or if he had kicked himself out of little space.

"go away."  
felix talked in his normal voice, answering jeongins question.

"hyung, its me.."  
felix poked his head out of his blanket and scoffed, pulling it back under.

"im not little, go away innie."  
felix spokes up again from the blanket, jeongin sat next to him on his bed slowly and carefully, not wanted to alarm the boy.

"i know hyung, what happened?"  
felix sighed and turned the opposite way.

"you only love me when im little so can you just leave jeongin?!"  
jeongin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. that was far from the truth, jeongin loved felix no matter what.

"no, no hyung, i love you so much. i dont care what headspace your in or whats going on, i'll always love you. i love lixie as much as i love my felix hyung."  
felix poked his head out again, jeongin now clearly seeing his puffy face and red eyes from crying.

"oh baby, what happened?"  
felix sat up and rested his head against jeongins chest.

"hannie hy- jisung hyung and jin- hyunjin hyung were arguing about me...inn- jeongin why does bo- i..why do i mess up everything..they havent fought in so long i feel like its lix- my fault."  
by the way felix was trying to keep himself from crying and how he spoke, he was right between both headspaces, he wanted to slip but he wouldnt let himself.

"lixie its not your fault, you couldn never do anything wrong, felix hyung stop being so hard on yourself. i get it was hard to see hyunjin and jisung hyung fighting in front of you but that doesnt mean its your fault. im sure their argument had nothing to do with you baby."  
in a way jeongin was addressing both little and big felix. he knew they were both listening.

"innie hyungie! i-i love you!"  
felix started crying, he was fully in his headspace. he clung to jeongins waist like it was the last thing on earth.

"i know baby, i love you so much too. hannie and jinnie hyung are big meanies for arguing in front of my lixie huh?"  
felix aggressively nodded, still crying. jeongin put his hand on felixs hair. petting it gently, thats when minho opened the door, hyunjin and jisung peering inside and guilt filled them by seeing how tightly felix was holding onto jeongin and crying.

"yongbokie, baby."  
minho called to the boy who still hadnt looked up. felix looked up and saw both jisung and hyunjin walking towards him.

"baby we're sorry. we didnt mean to argue with you right there."  
felix wiped his eyes and looked the two in the eye. he squished the two boys cheeks together, one hand on jisungs left cheek and the other hand on hyunjins right cheek.

"o more figh'ing! 'ot just when lixie not dere b-but foever! o'tay?"  
felix was still crying but tried to look serious so they would listen to him.

"okay jinnie hyung promises, jisung?"  
hyunjin looked at jisung.

"hannie hyungie promises too bokie."  
felix was pretty satisfied with himself and cleaned his nose with jeongins shirt.

"now kith."  
felix still had his hand on both of their cheeks so he just had to tilt their heads to face each others.

"what im not doing that!"  
hyunjin tried to pull his face away but saw changbin and minho staring at him from the doorframe and kissed jisungs cheek, the way the two squirmed away from each other made felix giggle and laugh loudly.

hi! i just wanted to mention that i was thinking if making a little space book but im not really sure which member/members would be best, please leave literally any suggestions if you'd like to see a book like that since my other one kinda flopped lol <3


	14. minho, hyunjin, domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️chapter warnings‼️
> 
> minho and hyunjin are married  
> they have a son (hes 8)

"papa! appa!"  
hyunjins and minhos sons voice rang throughout the house, his footsteps coming towards their shared room.

"whats wrong minhyun-ah?"  
minho woke up first, checking his phone it read 2:45 am.

"appa i had a bad dream.."  
the boy rubbed his tired eyes. and minho opened his arms to hug the boy.

"whats wrong minnie?"  
hyunjin woke up shortly after seeing the two hugging.

"minhyunie had a bad dream."  
minho answered for him.

"aw baby, can you tell papa and appa what it was about?"  
minhyun nodded and crawled to hyunjins side of the bed.

"too scary to say, s-sorry papa.."  
the boy buried his face into hyunjins neck.

"thats okay then, wanna sleep here again?"  
minhyun nodded and hyunjin place him between himself and his husband.

"goodnight baby."  
minho kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm around his son and hyunjin.

"will appa and papa go to parents day tomorrow?"  
hyunjins eyes grew wide, he had completely forgotten about that.

"y-yeah definitely, what time again?"  
minho replied trying to hide his shock.

"silly appa, its at 1 o clock!"  
minho giggled and threaded his fingers through minhyuns hair.

"yeah we'll be there baby. go to bed now okay? i love you."  
minho kissed his forehead again and hyunjin visibly pouted.

"what about hyunjinnie?"  
hyunjin whined and minho rolled his eyes, flicking his husbands forehead.

"ow! minnie tell appa its not nice to hit-"  
hyunjin was going to talk to the boy but he was already fast asleep in their arms.

"hm, i guess we should sleep too."  
minho kissed the spot where he flicked hyunjins forehead and fell back asleep, the happiest place he could be.

~~

it was early the next morning, minho was getting ready for work while hyunjin got minhyun ready for school.

"oh! hyung are you forgetting something?"  
minho quickly turned around and planted a kiss of minhyuns cheek and kissed hyunjins lips. hyunjin turned red and pulled minhos work keys out of his hand.

"i-i was talking about these..."  
minho smirked and took his keys from hyunjins hand.

"i'll see you later today okay min?"  
minho went to give the boy a hug and wished him luck at school.

"shit its 7:38 lets go minhyun."  
hyunjin glanced at his phone and held the boys hand to the car.

"papa m gonna tell appa you said a bad word!"  
minhyun teased and hyunjin laughed with him.

"you cant tell appa remember? it's against the rules okay?"  
hyunjin put a finger over his lips and minhyun nodded, hyunjin buckled his car seat and made sure minhyun had all his homework inside.

"ready?"  
minhyun nodded


	17. quick plug in lol

hi i just wanted to pop in and say that i opened a twt and cc if you guys have any questions or anything dont be shy lol. you can also make req on both! on my twt i sometimes have spoilers for wip or pinterest boards.

i made a pb for my on going series rn also!

i cant stand you pinterest board: [pinterest board](https://pin.it/GUSidUU)

i have a twt where i usually post wip fanfics and spoliers!: [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirohmirrors?s=21)

ask me smt anytime or you can make a req!: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors)

**Author's Note:**

> twt: https://mobile.twitter.com/mirohmirrors
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors
> 
> (i accept requests on both !)


End file.
